


𝕰𝖑 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖗𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖎𝖛𝖔𝖈𝖆𝖉𝖔.

by Miss_Mayor



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, LGBTQ Female Character, Religion, Romance, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Wedding Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mayor/pseuds/Miss_Mayor
Summary: Minutos antes a que cumpla con su destino, Apple espera a una persona muy especial para ella antes de dar el sí quiero y comenzar su final feliz.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White, Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. El Charming equivocado.

Se miró al espejo otra vez, la peluquera y la maquilladora había hecho un trabajo magnífico peinando su melena dorada en unos hermosos y amplios rizos en los que habían colocado pequeñas flores por atrás. Y su cara, llevaba un maquillaje simple y natural como le gustaba a su madre, nada de pintalabios rojo o una raya negra encima de su ojo.

¿Entonces porque cuando se veía tan hermosa en el espejo por dentro no se veía igual? Se sentía fea, horrible y muchos más sentimientos invadían su mente cuando hoy debía de ser uno de los días más felices de su vida. Uno que recordaría para siempre, el comienzo de su destino en cuanto saliera por esa puerta.

Si pensaba en el día de hoy se le había pasado el tiempo rapidísimo y en cuanto vinieran todos los invitados estaría caminando hacia el altar dando el sí quiero más importante de su vida, al hombre que quería. Era un día para estar feliz, era la boda que siempre soñó de pequeña: en la capilla más hermosa que pudo encontrar la wedding planner y luego se trasladarían a los jardines de un fantástico palacio junto con un banquete de cinco estrellas y además llevaba un vestido hermosísimo que le hacía parecer más irresistible que de costumbre.

Pensaba tanto en todo lo relacionado con la boda que no se dio cuenta de que habían llamado a la puerta, ¿tal vez era ella que se había arrepentido y había venido al final? Solo necesitaba verla una última vez para pedirla perdón y que su historia no se terminara de ese modo y ya se podría casar en paz. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar hasta que vio la falda larga del vestido lila, no era ella ya que nunca se hubiera puesto eso que habían elegido para las damas de honor. Aunque ni siquiera aceptó ser una cuando se lo propusieron ni tampoco era su estilo simplemente llevar faldas o vestidos.

Y su intuición no falló, lamentablemente era una de esas chicas en vez de a quien quería ver.

"Apple, ya están todos los invitados sentados. Dice la señora Charming que debería de empezar la boda ya, nosotras ya estamos listas para salir" Habían llegado a la capilla las trescientas personas que habían invitado mayoritariamente sus futuros suegros y que no conocía apenas.

"Raven dime, ¿ha venido ella?" Solo necesitaba verla una última vez antes de que empezara todo esto, solo eso únicamente.

"No Apple, no va a venir. Ya lo dijo ayer por la tarde y sabes que ella siempre cumple su palabra" No empezaría aun si ella no estaba, como tenían la poca vergüenza de querer empezar la boda sin que la persona más importante para ella no estuviera aun. Esperarían un poco más, total las novias siempre se retrasan.

"Diles que esperen un poco más, que aún no estoy lista" Raven puso una cara extraña (y no la culpaba porque ya llevaba maquillada y vestida por lo menos desde las 5.p.m pero eso era físicamente porque mentalmente no estaba lista para salir) pero sabía que diría su petición de esperar un poco más aunque se lo tomara mal.

Cerró la puerta una vez que hizo caso a su petición de decírselo a su futura suegra, aunque se le acababa el tiempo y quería hablar con ella.

No iba a venir, ya se lo dijo ayer que no vendría a su boda para nada del mundo y aun así creía que vendría por ella. No quería terminar su historia de amor de esta manera, no debía de haberla empezado pero no podía quitarse su imagen de la cabeza, sus momentos secretos y todo lo demás.

Siguió esperando, esperando a que se abriera la puerta y la viera con sus pantalones vaqueros. Esos que combinaban con sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y le mirara como siempre solía hacer.

Sus esperanzas se agotaban, el reloj marcaba la hora justa en el que faltaban cinco minutos para que el avión saliera rumbo hacia el País de las Maravillas, seguramente ya estaría sentada en su asiento (siempre era muy puntual, incluso más que ella misma) esperando a que despegaran. Ella siempre cumplía sus palabras, todos lo sabían muy bien, no sabía cómo pudo pensar que vendría después de todo lo ocurrido estos meses anteriores preparando la boda.

Esos cinco minutos pasaron, estaba claro que ya no vendría, si hubiera venido a verla antes de que se casara ya estaría aquí . Ella ya sabía la hora exacta en la que empezaría la ceremonia y por eso escogió irse en ese avión ya que despegaba a la misma hora, pero los aviones siempre se retrasan con los horarios de salida, no vendría pero podría aunque sea llamarla para escuchar su voz y pedirla perdón por casarse con el Charming equivocado. Eso cerraría su romance para siempre de una manera lo más preciosa que puede ser en estas circunstancias, era su última oportunidad para confesarse con ella y no terminar con más mentiras.

Alcanzó su iphone y la llamó, no tuvo que buscar su contacto entre todos los demás ya que lo tenía destacado como favorito. Mientras esperaba a que cogiera su llamada su corazón se aceleraba por segundos otra vez, no había pensado en que decirla ni siquiera aunque hubiera venido a la ceremonia y por teléfono se le ocurrían menos cosas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más para saber que no lo había cogido, estaría su móvil ya en modo avión puesto que salía su adorable contestador de voz: "Hola estas llamando a Darling Charming, deja tu mensaje después de la señal e intentare llamarte lo antes posible, nos encantamos luego"

Al menos había escuchado su voz, así sería un poco más fácil encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparse con ella: "Hola Darling soy...Apple... Apple White... supongo que cuando escuches este mensaje ya estaré con un anillo en mi dedo anular y seremos oficialmente familia. Pero bueno... no te he llamado por eso... si no para pedirte perdón...aunque sé que no quieres saber mis excusas de porque hago todo esto en vez de irme contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras fue maravilloso de verás, cada minuto juntas ha sido espectacular y no quiero que pienses que fue un error simplemente. Fue un maravilloso error que repetiría una y otra vez en mi vida si es contigo, te quiero mucho y si eres feliz yéndote con Rosabella yo lo aceptaré por supuesto. Solo quiero que seas feliz con alguien que de verdad puede estar contigo en cuerpo y alma como tú siempre has querido de mí, te deseo lo mejor Darling." No fue un mensaje largo ya que no le dejaba que fuera largo el contestador, le hubiera dicho tantas cosas más pero si insistía más Darling no escucharía ni uno. Le bastaba que al menos supiera que le había y le seguía importando su bienestar y si ella era feliz con Rosabella en el País de las Maravillas se alegraría claramente, ese amor no sería repudiado y odiado por la familia Charming ya que lo disfrutarían lejos de aquí.

Todo su maquillaje se había arruinado por las lágrimas, a su madre le daría un paro cardiaco si viera lo ocurrido en su cara, la maquilladora había hecho un exhausto y caro trabajo y ella lo había fastidiado minutos antes de la boda. ¿Pero qué más da, haberse gastado algo de dinero en un maquillador para luego arruinar su trabajo? No le había gustado exactamente como lo había hecho, no le había maquillado como a ella le gustaba.

Darling tenía razón ni su boda la había planeado ella misma, todo había sido escogido y elegido por su madre y la señora Charming, hasta su maquillaje. Se limpió la cara quitándose lo que acababan de arruinar sus emociones, no se podía maquillar igual a como antes ya que no era tan profesional así que decidió pintarse como solía hacer. Que al menos le dejaran maquillarse como quería en su propia boda, le daba igual que ellas pensaran que el rojo era vulgar para una novia. Darling siempre decía que le quedaba genial, decía que le entraban ganas de besarla cuando los observaba.

Ahora volvía a estar perfecta como antes, con su vestido largo de tirantes y su melena impecable, únicamente faltaba el ramo de flores que llevaría. Uno con rosas azules, diría que era lo único que dejaron que decidiera ella sola y porque insistió severamente. Eran las flores que más le gustaban a Darling y ella cuando hablaban de su boda perfecta juntas. Desde el momento en el que lo dijeron supo que ese era el ramo que quería llevar, aunque solo hablaron una vez de esa posibilidad y fue antes de que anunciara su enlace con su hermano. Sería un recuerdo de ellas dos antes de que lo tirara hacia atrás como su relación secreta.

Se odiaba a sí misma, su reflejo perfecto de novia en el espejo le recordaba lo que nunca podía hacer: dejar a Daring tirado en el altar, comprar un billete de avión para ir al País de las Maravillas o incluso decirle a todo el mundo con quien de verdad quería casarse ese día. Y Darling ya se lo dijo aquella tarde y ella misma lo sabía ya, que nunca dejaría a su eterno novio (aunque fuera un mujeriego desde antes de que empezaran a salir), ni se enfrentaría a su madre y ni mucho menos se escaparía con ella a empezar de cero solas las dos. La opinión de los demás sobre ella era demasiado importante para que dejara todo y se marchara lejos sin mirar atrás, su autoestima se elevaba según lo que opinara el resto.

Toc,toc, volvió a sonar la puerta y esta vez no era su amiga para preguntar si estaba lista ya sino su padre, el padrino de la boda.

"Ya salgó, cinco minutos por favor" Ya no podía retrasar el momento de que empezara su nueva vida, solo esperaba que le pudiera perdonar por todo el daño que le hizo anteriormente junto con las promesas y las esperanzas falsas que había hecho que creyera.

Se miró una última vez al espejo, aunque hubiera dejado de llorar hace tiempo y se hubiera vuelto a maquillar, su mirada no era la que debía de tener una persona que se iba a casar. Tenía que alegrar la cara, no quedaría bien las fotos de la boda con la cara de la novia sin una sonrisa, una grande y amplia sonrisa. Y eso hizo, puso su cara de felicidad mientras pensaba en que el Charming que de verdad quería estaría rumbo a escribir su nuevo destino.

Agarró el pomo con la mano firmemente, no debía de temblar al abrirlo ya que esto era lo que había elegido, su decisión fue la correcta para todos: sus padres, la familia Charming y ella misma. Si supieran lo suyo con Darling sería de lo peor, sobre todo para la joven Charming y no quería que le ocurriera nada. En cambio sí daba el sí quiero todo lo anterior se quedaría en el pasado y todos tendrían un final feliz, así se había escrito su destino y ella no podía cambiarlo así tenía que ser (desde muy pequeña la habían preparado para este momento, era su deber).

Al abrir la puerta su padre ya estaba esperándola para llevarla al altar, tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, su única hija se casaba en una celebración que se recordaría por mucho tiempo entre la élite.

"Te ves muy hermosa hija mía, tienes la sonrisa más preciosa que he visto en una novia. He soñado con este día desde que naciste y por fin se va a cumplir tu destino, este es el momento antes de que empiece tu final feliz." Pronunció mientras ofrecía su brazo.

Solamente pudo seguir sonriendo mientras enlaza su brazo con el suyo, si su querido padre que le conocía perfectamente podía engañarlo con su aparente felicidad todo estaba bien. Al menos ella no estaría para verla ya que solía saber cuando tenía una sonrisa falsa o no en su boca.

Ya empezó a sonar la música a la vez que salían sus damas de honor por aquel largo pasillo tirando pétalos, en unos minutos ya estaría ella misma del brazo de su padre comenzando a andar hacia el altar para convertirse en la señora Charming, lo que significaría que había cumplido su destino y empezaría su final feliz para toda la eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que os haya gustado y si queréis podéis comentar :)  
> Me inspire ayer por la noche mientras escuchaba la canción Take me to Church.


	2. Íntimos recuerdos de chocolate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su cafetería favorita, su mesa, su chocolate con churros, sus momentos juntas...todo permanecía allí salvo ella.

Nunca se le podría olvidar la ubicación de Café Central, incluso cuando estuvo pasado casi como diez años desde que estuvo la última vez. Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de cafetería clásica antigua que siempre le habia gustado: las mesas de madera, la música de jazz, el agradable ambiente… y por supuesto ese dulce olor a chocolate y churros que la embriagaba desde antes de que hubiera cruzado la calle .

Al pasar adentro fue como volver tantos años atrás, cuando se sentaban en su mesa favorita y pedían un chocolate caliente para sobrevivir a una tarde de invierno como la del día de hoy. Le hacía gracia que el suelo de madera continuara haciendo que sus zapatos anunciaran su llegada. Nada había cambiado en ese pequeño local, ni siquiera el piano negro de cola que estaba en el fondo a la izquierda, parecía que solo había pasado el tiempo para las personas.

Y aún le seguía pareciendo increíble que estaba sentada en su cafetería favorita y escuchando tocar seguramente una nueva estrella en ciernes. Muy nostálgico todo, incluido el hombre que estaba en la barra limpiando vasos con una bayeta, que la había mirado por un segundo mientras pasaba ¿lo mismo aún la recordaba después de tanto tiempo? Podría ser posible, pero debería haber venido con ella para transportarse de verdad a aquel pasado ahora tan lejano.

Durante los años siempre había pensado en ella, se imaginaba en como sería su reencuentro y siempre pensó que estaría aquí. En su mesa y con un chocolate caliente con churros mientras dejaban atrás los malos momentos que tuvieron y hicieron nuevos recuerdos, una idea maravillosa, si ella todavía continúa aquí. No supo hasta ese mes que ella estuvo en el puerto de Beirut cuando ocurrió la explosión de hace cinco años, haciendo fotografías. Apenas sabía cosas de ella, solo lo que salía en las revistas cada vez que inauguraba una nueva exposición. Desde que ella se fue y no asistió a su boda, se convirtió en un tema tabú para su familia política.

"Buenos días ¿quiere tomar algo o está esperando a alguien?" Le preguntó un chico joven trayéndole la carta del lugar, aunque no la necesitaba porque pediría lo que siempre tomaban.

"He venido sola, así que tomaré un chocolate con dos churros, por favor" Si hubiera podido estar aquí con ella, por supuesto que hubiera pedido más churros, pero como venía sola eso era más que suficiente.

"Perfecto, enseguida se lo traigo" Le contestó amablemente antes de irse a atender a otro cliente. Se rió para sí misma mientras observaba como se alejaba con el mismo uniforme del que tantas veces se habían reído juntas.

Mientras esperaba a que volviera, miró por un segundo la ventana que tenia a su lado, tal vez quería seguir admirando la decoración del lugar como lo eran esas cortinas. Pero exactamente fue porque esperaba verla venir hacia ella y que le dibujara un corazón sobre el vaho que saldría de sus labios sobre la ventana, antes de que entrara a sentarse enfrente suya.

Nunca se lo dijo, pero así le gustaba que le hiciera notar que acababa de venir, ese era el motivo por el cual siempre venía unos minutos antes. Para que le hiciera esa pequeña tontería segundos antes de entrar a la cafetería, a modo de disculpa porque su clase de fotografía volvía a terminar más tarde de las seis en punto, que era la hora a la que quedaban por las tardes.

Esos habían sido unos de los mejores recuerdos de su vida, los dos años que estuvieron saliendo en secreto siempre los recordaba intensamente. Se preguntaba muchas veces por qué la dejo ir, si sabía que sus mejores momentos en la vida fueron con ella. ¿La verdad? No lo supo a ciencia cierta hasta que se casó y tuvo que pasar por momentos realmente malos para descubrir cuales fueron los buenos. Ahora sabiendo lo que le había ocurrido esos últimos años, sinceramente hizo muy mal en no dejar la capilla ese día e irse a coger el primer vuelo que habría al País de las Maravillas, un error del que se arrepentiría durante bastante tiempo.

"Lo siento por la tardanza, aquí se lo traigo" Se disculpó el camarero mientras le colocaba todo sobre la mesa.

Solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa para que viera que no le había importado, ni siquiera lo había notado. Aunque lo mismo fue la sonrisa falsa porque la había perfeccionado tanto con los años que ya le salía instantánea.

Mientras mojaba uno de sus churros en el chocolate, volvía a pensar en ella. La mañana del día anterior a la boda recordaba que desayunaron aquí. Nunca quiso que esa mañana acabara porque sabía que la dejaría en cuando viera que no se iría con ella. Sabia que tenía la esperanza de convencerla de que huyeran juntas pero no lo hicieron, tenia miedo de dejar todo lo que conocía como quería hacer ella. La tarde siguiente supuso que ambas pensaron , en que una vendría a donde estaba la otra, por lo menos eso llegó a pensar antes de casarse, que vendría a verla al final pero eso nunca ocurrió. No sé pudo despedir de ella en persona como quiso y le dolía pensar que lo último que le dijo fue por un buzón de voz.

Esperaba que hubiera sido muy feliz durante todo el tiempo, aunque estaba segura de que lo disfrutó libremente sin estar atada a esa familia tan difícil que tenía y de la que terminó formando parte al casarse con Daring. Por su parte diría que en sus casi cinco años de matrimonio no fue feliz, aunque ella ya le dijo que no lo sería, pero aun así pensaba que podría olvidarla y ser feliz con él. Y aun lo siguió pensando después de que su relación amorosa fuese cada vez más tóxica, nunca le pidió el divorcio. Ahora también pensaba mucho en por qué no se lo pidió cuando le alzó la mano la primera vez, fue muy humillante y una marca se quedaría en su mejilla derecha por días debajo de bastante maquillaje, tal vez si se hubiera alejado de él esa vez no hubieran ocurrido las demás cosas. Pero no lo hizo, solo se levantó del suelo y se fue a llorar al baño como haría las siguientes veces que ocurriera lo mismo.

Y se maldecía cuando pensaba en que intentó salvar por todos los medios su infeliz matrimonio más que la relación que tenían ellas. Pero por aquellos tiempos Daring le trataba bien, le mimaba, le regalaba cosas... y respecto a las personas que les rodeaban eran el ejemplo perfecto de matrimonio joven. Así que tenía que admitir de mala gana que terminó centrándose en el aparente futuro tan maravilloso que parecía que tendría con él, pero como todo se acabó y pronto, el día que le encontró con otra. Nunca espero que le fuera 100% fiel, ya sabía que en su sangre no estaba lo de ser monógamo, pero suponía que las infidelidades ocurrían después de los hijos y también cuando apenas había sexo. Ese día lloró mucho en su baño privado, no sabía si fue por celos o porque eso significó que él había cruzado una línea invisible que ya no se podría volver atrás y que se repetiría.

Los años posteriores a ese encuentro obviamente hubo más chicas: bajas, altas, morenas, pelirrojas... No podía decir que se casó amándole, pero sí que le quería y apreciaba, por eso al principio de ese cataclismo se esforzaba por intentar perdonarle y seguir tan felices, pero luego ya solo intentaba guardar las apariencias delante del resto. En los últimos años Daring había cambiado y mucho, mientras que ella nunca se enfrentó a sus abusos psicológicos: se mordía la lengua, aguantaba sus humillantes palabras e interpretaba el papel que le correspondía... Todo eso mientras esperaba su dulce, sentimental y repetida disculpa que le haría después de unos días cuando se diera cuenta de que le había hecho daño. Debería de haber pedido ayuda a alguien, pero nunca lo hizo porque solo se dedicaba a llorar y ser una muñeca a su antojo, pero es que así es como le decían que tenía que ser. También influyó mucho que no le dejara, su madre, siempre diciéndola: "Apple NO te puedes divorciar jamás de él, así que búscate un amante, aprende a poner una sonrisa falsa... no sé, pero a los ojos de los demás debes seguir siendo la mujer perfecta que te he enseñado a ser" Y aún fallecida por el Covid-19 cuando acababa de aparecer y aún no había ni vacuna, siguió haciéndola caso y siendo su niña buena.

Al final se acostumbró más o menos a su realidad, incluso a veces agradecía internamente a sus amantes que pasaran tiempo con él y así no tuviera que buscarla para complacerse. Su relación ya no era para nada como había sido hace años, pero no pensaba que podría forzarla a hacer algo con él, ese día estaba muy enfadado porque la empresa estaba pasando por malos momentos por culpa del confinamiento. Pero ella también estaba mal esa tarde, acababa de morir Gala, su preciosa gata blanca que parecía un zorro de pelo largo y que llevaba a su lado desde niña. Así que era razonable que solo quisiera llorar, pero a Daring le importó bien poco su estado de ánimo y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su blusa, según él para consolarla por la pérdida. Pero ese día no estaba de humor para hacerlo, así que le rogó que otro día mientras le apartaba, cosa que le enfureció porque empezó a hablar sobre que hacía con su supuesto amante cuando él no estaba y a llamarla un montón de adjetivos denigrantes para cualquier persona. Y como estaba con sus sentimientos tan a flor de piel no pensó razonadamente y le dio una rápida bofetada que retumbó por toda la habitación por volver a dañar su orgullo de mujer. Instantáneamente se arrepintió al momento, nunca le había abofeteado en todos esos años, no era una persona que le gustara la violencia y mucho menos si él era más fuerte y grande. Rápidamente se aproximó a él para intentar que viera que sentía lo que acababa de hacer y que le perdonara por dejarle esa marca roja en su cara, pero la rabia le nubló la mente rápidamente y decidió castigarla como solía hacer.

A la mañana siguiente no quería ni mirarse al espejo, fue muy rudo esa vez y le dolía todo, tanto que incluso le siguió saliendo algo de sangre durante uno o dos días. No quería ni verle y mucho menos escuchar su asqueroso perdón, porque sabía que lo había disfrutado en grande y mucho más que las otras cosas que le había hecho antes. Se había comportado como un animal en celo y diciéndola todo el rato palabras muy sucias mientras que le suplicaba llorando que parara.

Ese fue el momento más duro de la complicada relación que tenían, ese día se sintió rota por dentro y por fuera, solo pensaba en hacer la maleta y marcharse corriendo de ahí. Pero como todas las veces anteriores, siguió quedándose, aunque al menos después de dos días sin ni siquiera verle o hablarle se fue a un viaje de negocios en plena pandemia. Debería de haberle dejado con una nota en ese momento, aunque ni se la mereciera, e irse lejos de él ¿pero a donde hubiera ido en pleno confinamiento? ¿Quién la acogería en su casa cuando mostraba a los demás que su vida era perfecta? Daring la encontraría con una simple llamada si le abandonara. Además se sentía muy sola y no quería causar problemas a nadie, así que hizo lo que él sabía que haría y se quedó esperando a que volviera, en vez de marcharse.

Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos pediría alguna vez el divorcio para anular ese fallido matrimonio, pero después de exactamente cuatro años, diez meses y tres semanas del día que dijeron "sí quiero" la dejó. Como les dijo el cura el día en que ella puso tierra de por medio "...Hasta que la muerte os separe", se separó de él cuando falleció en un inesperado accidente de tráfico durante ese viaje de negocios. Y estando en aquellas circunstancias, obligados a estar encerrados en casa, la señora Charming tuvo que pagar muchísimo para que trajera el cuerpo al país y les dejaran hacer un pequeño funeral ilegal antes de enterrarlo en el panteón familiar. El día en que todos vistieron de negro, no podía decir si sus lágrimas fueron de verdad o falsas, aunque estaba segura de que las derramó solo para hacer creíble su papel de viuda afligida porque sabía que nunca le volvería a echar en falta.

Mientras seguía pensando como vivió el trágico final que tuvo el gran Daring Charming, volvía a mirar a la ventana, pero esta vez sí que le saludaba una preciosa chica de mechas azul claro antes de entrar.

"¡Mami! ¡Mami! Hemos comprado esto para ti ¿te gusta?" Le preguntaba con una sonrisa muy amplia mientras le enseñaba lo que acababa de comprar durante su tarde de compras con las chicas Beauty.

"Es realmente hermoso ¿cómo sabías que era mi color favorito?" Contestó mientras dejaba que se sentara en su regazo, la había añorado mucho durante toda la tarde, menos mal que Briar ya le devolvió a su niña antes de marcharse a casa de sus suegros.

"¿De veras? ¡El mío también lo es!" Estaba confirmado que a todas las White les encanta ese color rojo carmín.

Al mes de que ocurriera todo eso, se empezó a sentir cansada y rara con su cuerpo, así que decidió ir al hospital y sorprendentemente le dijeron que estaba embarazada. Sabía que era un poco peligroso si seguía adelante, sobretodo con lo que estaba pasando por el Covid-19 y además sería un recordatorio de aquella horrible noche, pero no fue capaz de pisar una clínica para abortar y también aunque fuera raro quería tener a ese bebé. Ya tenía asumido que tendría muchas más dificultades debido a que lo cuidaría sola, pero quería llegar a ser una mejor madre de la que había sido la suya e intentar que fueran felices ahora que no tendría que nacer en medio de un ambiente abusivo y con un padre como hubiera sido él, porque sabía que Daring nunca hubiera estado preparado para tener niños. Además Raven y Dexter la ayudaron muchísimo, ya que ellos habían aprendido mucho sobre cómo cuidar bebés después de tener a sus gemelos.

"¡Oye mami, quiero irme! Estoy cansada de tantas compras" Decía la reina de su casa que hoy tenía ganas de marcharse pronto a dormir.

"Muy bien amor, pero antes tenemos que pagar. Mira toma este billete y dáselo a ese señor tan amable para que nos podamos ir" Había terminado ya todo lo que había venido a hacer a este lugar, solo quería revivir algunas de las sensaciones que sentía cuando venía con ella hace años.

Mientras la miraba como le entregaba el dinero al camarero, pensaba en cómo era una mezcla de las dos familias, tal vez la piel tan blanquita o el pelo rubio eran por su parte materna. Pero aunque tuviera solo cinco años por su carácter, los gustos por ser un caballero encantador, las mechas de color azul que le pidió y sus ojos azules claro idénticos a los de ella, eran por herencia de los Charming de eso no tenía dudas y se alegraba mucho al saber que tenía una parte de ella en su ADN.

"¡Mami, ya está! ¿Nos vamos ya?" Le preguntaba corriendo otra vez hacia la mesa con las vueltas que le acababan de dar.

Si fuera posible que la volviera a ver en persona y que pudiera conocer a su sobrina, la rubia cambiaria todo su dinero si hiciera falta, pero eso ya era algo imposible. Así que solo pensó en aquel sueño tan irreal unos segundos más, antes de levantarse de su mesa y agarrar la pequeña mano de la niña de mechas azules claro y enlazarla con la suya para poder salir juntas por la puerta como hacía con Darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis podéis comentar OwO.


End file.
